Frost Faeries
Frost Faeries, more commonly known as Winter Sprites, are an immortal race of creatures that may not necessarily be native to Innworld. Appearance The faeries are small enough to stand on a human's hand.Chapter 4.29 Their bodies, which have no breasts or other genitalia, look as though they are made of fluid ice and pure crystal. They have pupil-less eyes, sharp teeth, and dragonfly-like wings. Briefly, in Chapters 2.29, 5.11 E, and 6.44 E the Frost Faeries frozen crystal skin changed, and grew brighter, with the colors of spring running through their bodies, bright and green, the color of grass and sunlight and clear blue skies. Under the effect of their glamor, they look like fuzzy shapes in blue and white to the people, monsters, and creatures of horror and blight of the world. Powers and Abilities They can fly and conjure snow, ice and avalanches out of thin air. They are also capable of dropping the temperature and freezing anything that touches them. They can cast a Glamor on themselves so that mortals cannot hear them and they can't see their true forms. Faerie magic affects the perceptions of reality - For example, they can make great distances appear much closer than they should be, and change the way people speak. They can make a small sanctuary, where the air becomes warm, snow melts, and grass and flowers grow and flourish. They can also move across paths beyond worlds. Limitations and Weaknesses * They fear cold Iron, as the mere contact with it leads to injuries. As a result, they won't enter buildings that are made of it. * Too much Iron interferes with their magic. In buildings that are made with it, they can't use their magic and it negates their glamor. * They can't enter private dwellings without an Invitation, while public places are technically under the same restriction, by the nature of them being public they give an open invitation to all comers. * Once they make a promise they can't break it without consequences. * Their Glamour can be seen through or broken under plenty of conditions, such as: ** The eyes of Gods and cats. ** Great masters of magic. ** Standing in the right place under the full moon. ** Anyone who drank the secret drink of the fae. ** If they enter buildings with too much iron. ** If they are struck. Background Winter Sprites appear at the beginning of every winter, as they are responsible for bringing the snow to the world, which was entrusted to them by their king.Chapter 2.19 They are presumed to be quite ancient, as they were friends of the Elves. They are immortal. They can travel between worlds, and were on Earth in the past. They left due to the growing pollution levels. Chronology First mentioned in The Wandering Inn in Chapter 1.23 when Relc is giving Erin a rundown of the local dangers Culture Relations Frost faeries are known to call other races by mostly insulting nicknames. Half-Elves For reasons not yet stated, they strongly hate Half-Elves and will torment them whenever they can. The names they call Half-Elves are: Filthy whore and half-breed.Chapter 2.05 Goblins For reasons not yet stated, Frost Faeries call them the children or the youngest,Chapter 3.10 and they never watch and listen to them, as they might cry if they did, and the fae did not like to weep for the past.Chapter 4.32 G Relations with other Races Known faery-expressions for other races include... * For Gnolls: dogs * For Drakes: once-Dragons * For Humans: humans ** For Erin: striplingChapter 2.07 frail thing,Chapter 2.10 foolish human, silly wench, daft cuntChapter 2.11 ** For Pisces: fool who revels in death ** For Ryoka: foolish wench, smelly human * For Antinium: the slaves * For Teriarch: old smoker, old grumpy oneChapter 2.15 * For Undead: ** For Toren: dead thing, bag of bones, foolish thing Trivia * Time and distance affect them differently, allowing them to travel at what seems to be impossible speeds to onlookers. At the same time, they can't perceive how Val and Ryoka run at different speeds. * They first met Teriarch when he was still a whelp, though just in passing.Chapter 2.24 * People from Earth can see their true forms and hear them, because, unknown to them, they have eaten all the ingredients for the faerie’s drink. * Once someone kills a Fae they will be killed before the next moon rises.Chapter 3.04 * In Ch 3.11 E Laken gave some of them noble titles, such as Comtesse of the Soup Spoon, Herzogin, Reichsgräfin, Duchess, Viscount, Baron, a score of them Blumenritter, and several Ladies. * Frost Faeries tend to call those that level "playthings", as they are playthings of greater powers. The Fearies think little of them, given that they put willingly chains around their necks, not realizing what they've given up.Chapter 2.34 Quotes * (To Ryoka) “We grace your filthy ears with words. Answer back!” * (To each other) “If she’s used the ointment of our kind, we should blind her now. Take her eyes, one or both and let’s have done with it!” * (To Erin) “We don’t hate ye, fool! You mortals are nothing to us but pests. Tis iron we hate! If ye’d take away the iron in the building, we might, might reconsider.” * (To Erin) “Copper! Make them of copper, you daft cunt!” * (To Erin) “Ye aren’t that smart, are ye? The fey answer to no one, mortal! We speak and bestow our gifts as we please, and none may command us! No god, no king, no lord or master. Have ye not heard the words? The fey obey no one, and we bow to none either. So what if we offended your honor? We do as we please. So long as the worthless child was not a guest we could do as we wished. Now she is your guest.” * (To Ryoka) “She did what few mortals remember to do in any day and age. She honored us. She followed the traditions. But most wondrous of all: she made food fit for the fey.” * (To Ryoka) “Anyone can fly for a few seconds if we push them off a cliff!” * (To Ryoka) “Worry not, pathetic human. All you mortals do is disappointing and sad.” *(To Ryoka) “Do you think we are Sluagh, mortal? Do ye think we delight in the suffering and death of innocents? Nae. We are no Redcaps nor Finfolk to delight in death of children. We are not monsters. Speak carefully lest ye offend us.” *(To The World System) “Nae, she will not be learning anything. Not from you at least. Leave the fool alone, ye thing of dead gods. She is different.” *(To Erin) “Innkeep! A mug of your finest swill!” *(To Erin) “Who is Santa Claus? Does he eat children?” *(To Ashfire Bees) “Wretched insect! Know your place! Begone!” *(To Ashfire Bees) “Bring out your Queen! We’ll duel her!” *(To Laken) “Can you not hear us, oh Emperor? We are here, Frost Faeries of the Winter Court to meet you! Are you not honored?” *(To Bevia) “I am a Baron, foolish mortal! Kneel before me!” *(To Bevia) “Why would I be a Baroness? I asked to be Baron and so I am! Will ye not kneel?” *(To Durene) “Come, daughter of Trolls! Dance with us!” *(To Tourant) “Steel? Hah! If you’d duel us, bring cold iron and star metal! Bring blades forged of magic and legend! And if you thrust, do it with your heart in your hands for we’ll pluck it out if you miss!” *(To Tourant) “Bare your sword, lordling of men! Shed blood and life like wine on this night!” *(To each other) “Find them! Hound them! Tear them apart!” *(To Laken) “So long as hospitality is not broken entirely and the host agrees, we abide. But a second breach and we will hunt. Honor demands it!” *(To Nobles) “To the Emperor of Eyes! To the Ruler of the Unseen! To the Protector of the Cottage!” *(To Ryoka) “Tell me. Why should I tell you? Now, begone. We are trying to see.” References Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Frost Faeries